


With a Tentacle Monster, in the Library

by misura



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Misunderstandings, Other, POV Alternating, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Khadgar accidentally summons a tentacle monster. Medivh approves.





	With a Tentacle Monster, in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



As Medivh had been in the middle of an experiment when he had detected Khadgar casting a summoning spell, it was perhaps fifteen minutes before he had made his way down to the library in order to investigate.

Once there, he was gratified to see Khadgar appeared to have the situation well in hand.

Khadgar was standing backed up against a wall (thereby considerably reducing the risk of damage to any of the books), wearing a slightly wild-eyed expression as well as all of his clothing.

Some half dozen feet away from him, prevented from coming closer by a magical shield, was a seething mass of tentacles. Based on their color, Medivh estimated the specimen as being two, perhaps three years old, meaning it had not yet developed the poison sacs the adults of its species used to incapacitate their prey. (The poison was mostly harmless to humans, although it did double as an hallucinogen, which had once turned an otherwise enjoyable experience into a vaguely disturbing one.)

The specimen being not yet fully grown did mean it would require a longer period of having its requirements met, but then, Khadgar might also be considered not yet fully grown (in wisdom and magical ability, at least) so he might have considered that an advantage.

Also, given the view the Kirin Tor took of such things, Khadgar might have decided to make up for lost time by opting to go for quantity rather than quality. Medivh rather doubted Lothar would have indulged him in any way, or permitted someone else to do so, after he had taken Khadgar under his wing, and so the situation was clear.

It was, of course, slightly regrettable Khadgar had opted to pursue his physical gratification in the library. There might be a certain appeal to the 'ravished by a tentacle monster I accidentally summoned in the library' scenario, and far be it from Medivh to judge Khadgar's sexual fantasies, but there _were_ other people living in Karazhan, and not all of them might appreciate happening on a scene like this.

On the other hand, Medivh knew Moroes ventured into the library only rarely, so perhaps this was part of the plan, too. It seemed rather ambitious, but at the same time, there was a certain practicality to it.

In making this a 'discovered by the Guardian while being ravished by a tentacle monster I accidentally summoned in the library' scenario, Khadgar had ensured that if he were to, say, pass out or otherwise become incapacitated, Medivh would be on hand to step in. (Well. Probably he'd simply send the specimen back to its homeworld and tuck Khadgar into his bed to be suitably lectured later.)

If everything went as Khadgar had planned it, presumably Medivh would be overwhelmed by lust after watching the spectacle and the two of them would spend the rest of the day as well as the night in bed. Or something along those lines; Medivh supposed that for now, he might as well find a place to make himself comfortable and enjoy the show. Going by the flickering shield, it wouldn't be long before it collapsed entirely, leaving Khadgar at the 'mercy' of what he had summoned.

//

Khadgar was not having a good day.

He'd assumed that once Medivh arrived, that would be the end of it: Medivh would fix everything, deliver a lecture on the importance of Paying Attention, and leave Khadgar to contemplate his flaws.

Instead, his shield was dying, the tentacle thing was still here, and Medivh seemed to have settled down to watch as it ... did whatever it was tentacled things did to humans. Khadgar assumed that it wouldn't kill or seriously harm him - Medivh would never permit _that_ to happen, but he rather doubted that it would be anything pleasant.

If Khadgar dropped the shield now instead of allowing it to die on its own, he might be able to pull off another small spell later. He'd been tempted, earlier, to cast fire, but the thought of what Medivh might do to him if Khadgar were to accidentally burn down (a part of) his library had stopped him.

Khadgar felt far fewer compunctions now, only he needed time to restore his magical energy, which he didn't have.

So. He'd have to ride it out for a while, let things happen, try to save his strength for when it would actually give him a chance to prove himself to Medivh. It might not be fun, and it might not be pleasant, but he'd manage. If nothing else, he was smarter than the tentacle thing. When he'd cast his shield, it had simply kept trying to get through, not seeming to realize that it was pointless.

Unfortunately, it was less pointless now. Khadgar made some attempts to step on its vulnerable parts, but without any idea of its anatomy, he appeared to accomplish little - or less than little, given that the thing captured one of his feet to put him off-balance.

Khadgar yelped, expecting to hit the stone floor. Instead though, the tentacle thing slithered forwards quickly, using the opportunity to get a hold of both his legs as well as one of his arms. He had expected the tentacles to feel cold and slimy - instead, they seemed warm. Still slimy, though, and there was something disconcerting about the way the tentacles were wrapping themselves around his legs. It felt purposeful, deliberate. With his feet still off the ground, his ability to physically fight back was severely limited, and a bit of wriggling wasn't going to do him any good.

One of the tentacles reached for his belt, which served to distract him for all of two seconds, because how would a tentacled thing from another world even now what a belt was, or what it did?

By the time his shirt had joined his pants, Khadgar was beginning to become uncomfortably aware of how fast and how bad the situation was spinning out of control. He was still minutes away from being able to so much as light a candle with his magic, and with every second, he became more helpless.

Also, there was the part where he was now naked. Even if he eventually managed to defeat the thing on his own, he'd still have been stripped naked by it in front of Medivh.

Embarrassing didn't even begin to cover it.

Of course, that was when he felt a tentacle wrap itself around his cock, pausing every once in a while to squeeze gently, as if to reassure Khadgar that everything was just perfectly fine.

//

Medivh had to admit, if only to himself, that the view of Khadgar naked and helpless was affecting him more than he had expected. He had seen other men and women, as well as assorted other beings, without their clothes on, but Khadgar was special. His, in a way, although he imagined the Kirin Tor might disagree.

Then again, after what had happened, the Kirin Tor could hardly lay any claim to Khadgar themselves, so who else could Khadgar belong to, if not Medivh?

As things were only beginning, Khadgar's mouth was still free, as was his right arm. In theory, Khadgar might have cast a spell to end things, but he seemed too caught up in the scenario to notice. The tentacle wrapped around his cock probably didn't help.

Khadgar came quickly, almost embarrassingly so, although, Medivh reminded himself, stamina was built mostly by experience, which Khadgar lacked through no failing of his own.

While Khadgar was regaining his breath, the specimen moved to capture his remaining free arm, acting either on instinct or on some half-buried memory of less friendly mages and their spell casting. The tentacle that had been wrapped around Khadgar's cock slithered away as the specimen took a few moments to regroup and (Medivh assumed) distribute the gathered nutrients.

Khadgar lifted his head, eyes a little unfocused as if he was no longer fully aware of where he was. He was breathing through his nose again, keeping his mouth closed, though, so Medivh assumed he was not quite so far gone as he appeared.

The specimen seemed to share Medivh's evaluation, opting for an approach to the part of Khadgar's body that _was_ accessible to it without needing to resort to violence. Medivh had never been able to work out how it determined the thickth of the tentacle used for penetration, only that it had always seemed exactly right.

Khadgar shuddered. Medivh's view was obscured somewhat, but his imagination was more than up to the job of filling in the blanks and regardless, there was a particular pleasure in only watching Khadgar's face as the specimen began to take him more fully. He had by now closed his eyes, a few tears leaking down his cheeks already. His mouth was half-open, something the specimen was bound to exploit sooner or later. Still, for the moment, it left him still capable of producing sounds: muttered pleas and half-finished spells, interspersed with the occasional moan.

Without a friendly tentacle to assist, it took considerably longer for Khadgar to come, but when he did, Medivh felt that it had been worth the wait. Some things should not be rushed, and none of them had anywhere else to be, so why not take their time about it?

Round three and four were, surprisingly, repeat performances, although Medivh would hardly say that he was bored. It was fascinating to see Khadgar broken down bit by bit, to see him slowly lose himself to the pleasure that was his reward for giving up all control.

There were more tears, also, but then, Medivh knew from personal experience that few pleasures came without a certain amount of pain and suffering. He was half-hard himself, just from watching.

In round five, the specimen finally felt confident enough to try for Khadgar's mouth. Khadgar somehow had the energy left to put up a bit of struggle. It was a hopeless one and Medivh didn't doubt that Khadgar knew it. The majority of tentacles were still dedicated to keeping Khadgar immobilized, so it was only a matter of time before a relatively slim tentacle slipped past Khadgar's lips, down his throat. As things proceeded, it might grow thicker, assuming Khadgar would remember to keep breathing through his nose.

(Medivh was still genuinely puzzled by how this species seemed to have such an innate ability to judge human limitations. It served no discernible purpose, other than to make them the perfect choice of evening entertainment for tentacle-minded mages.)

//

Khadgar did not know how long it had been since the first tentacle had slithered up his leg.

He remembered thinking at the time that perhaps this would not be so unpleasant after all. It wasn't as if he'd never done that sort of thing to himself, and if he was now going to get jerked off by some tentacle thing - well, at least it wasn't trying to kill him.

Now, he wasn't so sure about that. The first and even the second time he'd come, he'd mainly been thinking about Medivh. He'd felt extremely humiliated, as well as just the tiniest bit angry that Medivh wasn't helping him.

The third and fourth time, he'd lost awareness of anything other than the tentacles and how they felt, wrapped around him, how one of them in particular felt, sliding in and out of him in a steady building rhythm that he knew would end only when he came. Again. And again.

He always got a few seconds after, a moment to allow himself to hope that it was over now, that it had been enough. Then he'd feel something slithering up his leg, or down his back, and he'd know that it wasn't.

The worst thing was knowing how little there was he could do about any of it. With a tentacle stuffed down his throat, he couldn't even talk anymore - not that he expected the tentacle thing to understand human speech, but if Khadgar had found the right words, surely Medivh would have listened to him.

Surely, if only Medivh knew how close Khadgar was to breaking, how he couldn't possibly endure another minute of this, he'd finally put a stop to the whole thing, lesson learned, no hard feelings.

Instead, Medivh was still sitting there, watching. Waiting. Letting it all happen.

Doing nothing as the tentacles around Khadgar's legs tightened again, pulling his legs apart just enough to provide easy access.

//

Khadgar's head lolled back as the tentacles one by one released him before vanishing, their slightly darker color indicating their satisfaction.

Medivh felt somewhat satisfied himself - Khadgar had certainly put on a spectacular show, lasting a good deal longer than Medivh would have given him credit for.

However, for the moment, Khadgar seemed fully spent and in no position to give Medivh even a portion of the satisfaction he'd so generously provided to the specimen. It seemed a trifle unfair, and not quite the ending to the evening Medivh had envisioned at the beginning.

Still, with a bit of effort, all might not be lost.

A quick word to Moroes would see a tray of food brought up to Medivh's room. Moroes would know what to put on it, to aid with a quick recovery of strength and energy.

Medivh would bring Khadgar up there himself. He'd clean the boy up a bit, wrap him in a blanket, and see to it that he'd eat and drink something. Medivh didn't feel particularly hungry himself, but he knew Moroes would nag at him if he skipped dinner, so he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

After the meal, he'd decide whether to fulfill the final part of Khadgar's fantasy, or to let him get a good night's sleep and see about fulfilling some of his own fantasies tomorrow morning.


End file.
